


I feel you will find a home here

by blueskydog



Series: Question Marks [5]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Atoms, Bonds, Gen, Home, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskydog/pseuds/blueskydog
Summary: Zack on atoms.





	I feel you will find a home here

It seems strange that a single location can feel different from others. Objects differ from place to place but time and space remain constant. Every human being is a carbon-based organism created entirely by unimaginably small positive and negative charges. All parts the same, and yet looking at the sums of the whole people are so, so different. People gravitate towards each other like the bonds that make up their essence. Some bonds are stronger than others. Why is that? On the microscopic level everything makes sense. Interactions are repetitive and organized and follow pre-established objectives. People are nothing like that. There’s no predictable rhythm to the events that occur between each rotation of the sun. There is no ultimate, unspoken, undeniable objective on which to base every movement and choice. In spite of the complexity of this paradox, Zack finds he prefers this existence over that of an atom.


End file.
